1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new compounds which are hydroxybiphenyls. More specifically, the invention relates to hydroxyalkoxybiphenyls of the formula 4,4'-di-(.omega.-hydroxyalkoxy)-biphenyls wherein the alkoxy moiety contains 8-13 carbon atoms, in particular 4,4'-di-(11-hydroxyundecanoxy)-biphenyl (I), and to their preparation and use in the preparation of segmented polyurethanes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The compounds of this invention have not hitherto been known. They may be prepared by processes which are analogous to known processes, e.g. from the reaction of 4,4'-dihydroxybiphenyl and .omega.-halogenalkanols (halogen=Cl, Br) (see e.g. B. Riek et al, Makromol. Chem. Rapid. Comm. 6 (1985), 291).
It was surprisingly found that the compounds of this invention, in particular (I), are valuable components for the synthesis of segmented polyurethanes. The polyurethanes obtained from them by known processes (see e.g. D. Dieterich in Houben Weyl: Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Volume E 20, pages 1568-1571 and 1629-1641; G. Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart 1987) differ advantageously from analogously structured polyurethanes containing, for example, butane-1,4-diol or the known 4,4'-di-(.omega.-hydroxyalkoxy)-biphenyls such as the corresponding hexane or propane compounds.